Missile Rocket
The Missile Rocket is the false final boss of Rayman: The Return and the fifth boss of the game as well. Appearance The Missile Rocket like it name implies, is a flying missile. It is gray in color with a flame design, has a red tip, has the radioactivity sign on its body and it has a shark-like drawn face on its red tip. When it is hit 2 times, the missile turns into a Long Range Missile and acquires smaller missiles on its sides. Boss Fight First, the heroes enter into a toy palace of some sort and enter a door. The door takes them to the middle of the palace where The Magician is waiting along with André. The two bad guys will whistle loudly, making the camera turn to a shadowed area with Teddy Bears whom are using a machine to shoot a missile. The screen cuts back to the heroes and villains. The "whooshing" sound of the missile is heard and the two villains run away. The missile then arrives from the heroes backs to pursue the heroes through the palace. Avoid the obstacle course and be fast enough to out-speed the missile. Once the heroes reach a wind updraft, they'll float upwards with the missile as well. The heroes will reach a windy area to float around with the Teddy Bear Palace on the background. The missile will arrive where the true battle begins. The Teensy Wizard also appears in this part to give the heroes the Glove Punch Despite looking simple, the missile has much attacks to defend itself. It can fly to the background and target a hero, once it is finished targeting, it will quickly ram that particular hero. It can turn around and start using the fire on its behind as a flamethrower, it can ram forward while spiraling, it can shoot detonating missiles and finally, shoot a nuclear missile at the sky to make it rain fireballs. To hit it, use the glove punch when it is using its flamethrower attack. When hit two times, the missile will get longer and bigger as well as start shooting homing missiles. Hit it one more time to finish it. The missile will start going haywire once it is defeated. It will fly up and appear on the background where it will collide with the Teddy Bear Palace, making a nuclear explosion. Boss Music The music against the Missile Rocket is a army-like theme that sounds heroic similar to the Cloud Of Darkness boss music from Rayman Legends. When the missile is defeated and sent to the palace, the music goes slower than before but when the boss collides with the palace, the music turns into a victorious, army theme. What's easy to note is that the music against the boss is actually a remix of the Cloud Of Darkness' theme from the previous game. In-Game Description *Occupation: Number #1 Top Missile *Likes: Blowing stuff up, fire pranks, nuclear stuff, flammable stuff *Dislikes: Getting blown up itself, when things are hard to explode Trivia *It is unknown if the missile is sentient or not but due to the fact it has an in-game description, it may be. **Although this may had been for comic relief. Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Bosses